Wątek:Millhaven/@comment-5181313-20140826200824
Zauważyłam, że miałaś pewne problemy w kwestii kodowania swojego ff. Nie wiem co chciałaś zrobić, ale te tagi wyglądają jakby nie miały początku(tagu początkowego), dlatego też cokolwiek chciałaś zyskać wpisując je, to nie działa. Napisałaś coś o akapitach, ale w niektórych miejscach wyszło jakbyś chciała zrobić "akapit" po jednym zdaniu. Jeżeli masz problemy, możesz o wszystko zapytać administrację. Na wiki najlepiej jest edytować w kodzie źródłowym, wtedy po opublikowaniu masz pewność, że nic się nie poprzesuwa itd. Jednak w źródłowym musisz uważać, zwykły enter nie działa jak enter, mimo entera tekst i tak zleje się w jedną linijkę, rozwiązaniem jest zrobienia linijki odstępu lub zastosowanie przed zdaniem które ma się pojawić w nowej linijce tagu . Akapitów, owszem nie ma na wiki. Jest tylko pewien tekst, który tworzy lukę w tekście (nie działa bez ; na końcu). W zależności od tego jak duża ma być luka, tak dużo powinno być tych formułek. Ale to może namącić, 1/3 ff to same takie formułki by były xD Więc żeby się nie męczyć, stworzyłam szablon, zwykłą stronę w której po prostu upchnęłam parę takich , i zamiast wpisywać ciągu 36 znaków, wystarczy wpisać na początku zdania przed którym ma się pojawić wcięcie tekstu . A więc jak to działa, pozwolisz, że posłużę się twoim ff jako przykład. Tak to wygląda w trybie źródłowym Nazywam się Bianka, mam 17 lat, jestem drobnej postury, mam piwne oczy i długie brązowe włosy. Nie lubię dużo mówić. Moim ulubionym zajęciem jest siedzenie i gapienie się w ścianę. Chociaż, jakby tak przymusowo na to spojrzeć to lubię czytać. Jestem w fikcyjnym związku z pociągającym bohaterem literackim, a to przykre. Nienawidzę zmian. Niestety, jedna mnie czekała. Zmiana szkoły, a dlaczego? Bo straciłam rodziców. Egoiści. Nie wiem, czy oni nie wiedzieli, że ich potrzebuję? Mama zmarła, a ojciec tak się załamał, że trafił do psychiatryka. Jeszcze ostatni raz wejdę do pokoju mamy... To lustro na szafie, te sukienki... ona miała taki świetny gust. Jak opętana wpadłam do szafy, zaczęłam przytulać jej ubrania i płakać. Osunęłam się i usiadłam cała we łzach. Zabrałam jej ulubiony naszyjnik i nałożyłam go. Nigdy już go nie zdejmę, obiecuję mamo. Wróciłam do pokoju i kontynuowałam pakowanie. Teraz zajmie się mną Agata. Ciocia Agata. Ja i moje kuzynostwo wołaliśmy na nią Titi. Z tego co pamiętam, jest bardzo mądrą kobietą. Gdy miałam 10 lat opowiadała mi bajki, ach, tak świetnie to pamiętam. Jedną z nich zapamiętałam do dziś. Pamiętam, że był to dzień w którym zbiłam wazon i mówiłam wszystkim, że to moja młodsza kuzynka Marie. Ciocia podeszła do mnie, złapała mnie za rękę, spojrzała głęboko w oczy i opowiedziała o dwóch wilkach. W twoim sercu toczy się walka. -Kto walczy? Walczą dwa wilki, jeden biały, jest dobrem, światłem, miłością, drugi czarny, on jest złem, ciemnością, nienawiścią -Kto wygra? Ten, którego karmisz. Zapamiętałam to ciociu. Zapamiętałam. Tak to wygląda w trybie wizualnym Nazywam się Bianka, mam 17 lat, jestem drobnej postury, mam piwne oczy i długie brązowe włosy. Nie lubię dużo mówić. Moim ulubionym zajęciem jest siedzenie i gapienie się w ścianę. Chociaż, jakby tak przymusowo na to spojrzeć to lubię czytać. Jestem w fikcyjnym związku z pociągającym bohaterem literackim, a to przykre. Nienawidzę zmian. Niestety, jedna mnie czekała. Zmiana szkoły, a dlaczego? Bo straciłam rodziców. Egoiści. Nie wiem, czy oni nie wiedzieli, że ich potrzebuję? Mama zmarła, a ojciec tak się załamał, że trafił do psychiatryka. Jeszcze ostatni raz wejdę do pokoju mamy... To lustro na szafie, te sukienki... ona miała taki świetny gust. Jak opętana wpadłam do szafy, zaczęłam przytulać jej ubrania i płakać. Osunęłam się i usiadłam cała we łzach. Zabrałam jej ulubiony naszyjnik i nałożyłam go. Nigdy już go nie zdejmę, obiecuję mamo. Wróciłam do pokoju i kontynuowałam pakowanie. Teraz zajmie się mną Agata. Ciocia Agata. Ja i moje kuzynostwo wołaliśmy na nią Titi. Z tego co pamiętam, jest bardzo mądrą kobietą. Gdy miałam 10 lat opowiadała mi bajki, ach, tak świetnie to pamiętam. Jedną z nich zapamiętałam do dziś. Pamiętam, że był to dzień w którym zbiłam wazon i mówiłam wszystkim, że to moja młodsza kuzynka Marie. Ciocia podeszła do mnie, złapała mnie za rękę, spojrzała głęboko w oczy i opowiedziała o dwóch wilkach. W twoim sercu toczy się walka. -Kto walczy? Walczą dwa wilki, jeden biały, jest dobrem, światłem, miłością, drugi czarny, on jest złem, ciemnością, nienawiścią -Kto wygra? Ten, którego karmisz. Zapamiętałam to ciociu. Zapamiętałam. Zedytuj sama lub powiedz o co chodzi z tymi Na przykładzie powyżej widać zastosowanie wszystkich wspomnianych wcześniej przeze mnie sposobów. Tagów i linijki odstępu w zamian za enter, który tu nie działa oraz szablonu jako wcięcie tekstu. Oczywiście rozmieszczenie tych twoich tagów było mylące, więc nie wszędzie zastosowałam akapit tak jak to określiłaś na stronie swojego opowiadania. No to tak, napisz mi co ma być w miejsach to ci przynajmniej na początek ja zedytuje, no chyba że od razu sama chcesz popróbować.